


College Bound

by Regal4Life



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal4Life/pseuds/Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Regina is starting out her freshman year of college. But when she develops a crush on her handsome RA who is a senior, she ends up getting more of the college experience than she bargained for. OutlawQueen AU. Please Review!





	

"Mother, why can't you just be happy for me?" Regina pleaded. "This is where I want to be."

"Because Regina, you could do so much better than... this." Cora motioned towards outside of the town car with disgust. "I mean aside from the fact that you act so stupid sometimes, you are a smart girl."

"Thanks mother." Regina said dryly. She wanted so badly to tell her mother off but she thought it would be best to hold her tongue. She'd be out of her mother's grasp soon enough.

"I mean really." Regina rolled her eyes as her mother started up again. "You were accepted into Princeton and Stanford and you chose this?"

"I didn't want to apply to those schools mother. You forced me too." Regina reminded her.

"Because I'm trying to help you." Cora pushed. "And why did it have to be so far?" Cora complained.

"The further away from you, the better." Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Cora snapped.

"Nothing mother." Regina quickly said.

"Well speak up! You know I hate it when you mumble. It's no way for a proper lady to speak at all." Cora shook her head.

"Well mother, I must be going." Regina said, which cued the driver to come open her door.

"Why? Your orientation isn't until tomorrow. What's the rush?" Cora asked. "Want to get away from me that badly?"

"Of course not mother." Regina lied. "I just have a lot of unpacking to do." Regina said as the driver helped her out of the car. Regina was speechless as she looked at the view before her. She didn't care if it wasn't an Ivy League school. This was her ticket to freedom and the best part about it was that it was all the way across the country from her mother. As the driver set her suitcase on the sidewalk where she stood, she smoothed over her skirt. She was most definitely overdressed. She was wearing the light peach suit that her mother had forced her to wear. As she looked around, the majority of the other students were wearing jeans and a simple top. She saw the occasional summer dress here and there but nothing nearly as fancy as she wore. She looked down at her Chanel pumps and decided that the sooner she could get out of these clothes, the better. As the driver placed her large Louis Vuitton suitcase on the pavement, Regina lifted the handle, ready to take it to her dorm.

"Well don't be silly. Geoffrey will help you with your bag." Cora said simply.

"Mother it's one suitcase." Regina argued. The rest of her things had been sent to the school already.

"It's part of his job Regina. Let the help take your bag." Cora said without shame.

"It's really okay mother." Regina said as she began to roll her suitcase.

"Regina!" Her mother scolded. "You will do as I say." Cora said through gritted teeth. Regina glared at her mother. If looks could kill Cora would surely be dead. She was pissed. What a priss she would look like to everyone in her expensive suit and her driver delivering her bag for her. Regina just huffed and began walking, her driver following in suit. "Regina." Cora called after her one more time. Regina stiffened and turned towards the town car.

"Mommy loves you." Cora said, looking at her phone.

"I love you too mother." And with that, Regina was free. She took in the campus once more and let out a sigh of relief. "UCLA here I come." As Regina approached room 117, she took a breath before opening the door.

"What the hell." Regina muttered at the sight of the two bunk beds in the room. "I thought these were supposed to be doubles." Deciding that she wanted a top bunk, Regina threw her purse on top. Then she noticed that Geoffrey hadn't followed her into the room. She then realized she must have been walking too fast trying to get out of her mother's sight for him to keep up. Regina backpedaled down the hall where she found Geoffrey looking confused. "Sorry Geoffrey." She gave him a weak smile.

"It's no problem Miss Mills." He smiled back. "Just try not to leave me this time." He joked. "Your bag is quite heavy."

"You don't have to call me Miss Mills. You can call me Regina." She said, leading him down the hall.

"I'm sure your mother would prefer that I address you as Miss Mills." Regina nodded as she led him into the room, only to be met with screaming.

"Well, I was here first!" Said a tall slim girl with a red streak in her hair.

"No, I was!" A shorter girl with an Australian accent argued back. She was wearing a cute blue and white summer dress. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, my name is Ruby and I was here before you even walked in!"

"Well, you were just standing there looking around so I claimed the top bunk." The Australian said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was going to take it. The top bunk is mine!" The tall girl screamed. Regina just stood there looking awkward. She didn't have much experience dealing with girls besides them judging her because of the fact that she was rich.

"One of you can take the other top bunk." Regina said, walking over to remove her purse. "I don't really care." She admitted, throwing her purse on the bottom bunk underneath it. The two girls looked at each other and didn't say a word. The shorter one walked over and held out her hand to Regina.

"I'm Belle." She said with a smile.

"Regina." She said, taking her hand.

"Thank you." Belle said. "I can tell you have more class than some people around here." She said, eying the other girl wearing a ridiculously short skirt and a red halter top. Regina didn't answer as not to offend the other girl. She just smiled and turned to Geoffrey who had been waiting for her instruction.

"Thank you Geoffrey." Regina said, walking over and taking her suitcase.

"My pleasure Miss Mills. Enjoy your stay." Geoffrey said before leaving the room.

"Was that your brother?" Ruby said once the door closed behind him.

"No." Regina said plainly.

"Well, who was he? He's cute." Ruby smirked.

"My driver." Regina said and Ruby let out a comical laugh.

"That's funny. No really. Who is he?" Ruby asked again.

"My driver." Regina repeated a bit harshly. She didn't like being laughed at.

"Wait." Ruby said. "You actually have a driver?" Regina felt her blood beginning to boil. She felt like she was back in high school all over again, being judged before anyone even got to know her.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Regina snarled.

"Well, excuse me Ms. Royalty." Ruby snapped back. "I didn't mean to offend you, your highness." Ruby said in a condescending tone as she unzipped her suitcase to unpack. Just then the tension in the room was cut by the door opening once again.

"Here you are Emma. Room 117." A tall guy with muscular arms said. Regina couldn't even remember what she was mad about once she laid eyes on him. His blue eyes were so captivating.

"Thanks Robin." Emma said. "I just got kinda lost." She admitted.

"It's no problem. That's what I'm here for." Robin said. "Everyone gets turned around a bit during their first few weeks. If you need me, I'll be around the hall helping others get settled in." And with that, he exited the room and made his way down the hall.

"Hey, I'm Emma." The blond introduced herself.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, not acknowledging her introduction. Regina thought the same thing as she waited for the blond to answer.

"That's our RA." Emma said.

"Our who?" Belle asked, still a bit dazed.

"Our resident advisor." Emma explained.

"Wait, wait, wait." Regina said, snapping out of her trance. "Our resident advisor is a guy? Since when does that happen?"

"Since Hedrick Hall burnt down last year. That's why they've got us squished in these dorms like pack rats." Emma explained.

"But what's that got to do with our RA being a guy?" Belle asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Ruby asked.

"Clearly we don't, so would you care to share?" Regina snapped, still annoyed with Ruby.

"This hall is co-ed now." Emma said. "Girls on one side and guys on the other."

"But I haven't seen any guys all day." Belle said.

"They're at some seminar about the code of conduct or something." Emma shrugged. "Some session about rules when living with girls."

"Well, I have to pick up the rest of my things." Regina said, grabbing her purse before excusing herself.

"See you later your majesty." Ruby said with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

On her way down the hall, Regina read a text from her mother.

[As soon as you're ready to leave let me know. I'm sure we can get you transferred to Stanford.]

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's text. She was in the middle of replying when she collided with something and found herself on the floor.

"Ow." She groaned as she touched her forehead. She look up and sighed. What an idiot. She had just walked right into someone's open door. She watched the door close and her breath hitched as the gorgeous guy emerged from behind it. Robin closed the door behind him and noticed the girl there lying on the floor. He looked her over in her dress suit. Yep, she was definitely one of those rich preps, but his job description required him to help everyone on his floor. Besides, he wouldn't leave her there lying on the ground.

"You okay princess?" He asked, crouching down beside her. Princess? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Regina thought. She wanted to tell him off but as soon as she saw those blue eyes again she couldn't even form words.

"Umm... hi... hi." Regina finally stumbled out.

"Hi." Robin answered back, slightly amused. Since when were freshman this jittery?

"Hi." Regina said again, not able to think of anything else.

"You already said that." Robin said holding out his hand to help her up. Regina wanted to say something but nothing would come out so she just took his hand.

"Um... I have to get going." Regina said, dumbly as she walked down the corridor.

Robin smiled at her deer in the headlights expression. She may have been a little awkward but she was adorable. Robin shook his head at the thought. No. He wouldn't be getting involved with a freshman again.


End file.
